Mais qui, mais qui, a la plus belle vie?
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: L'incertitude nous gruge et trouver réponse à nos questions n'apporte pas nécessairement le réconfort souhaité. OS


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les utilise simplement parce que mon imagination le désire. :) Je remercie Lewis Carroll pour son merveilleux personnage d'Alice. **

**Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 4 de Once Upon a Time, vous pourriez être spoilé un tout petit peu. Vous êtes prévenus! Cependant, je manipule beaucoup les idées offertes selon ma guise, alors ce n'est pas tant un spoiler, haha. Bref, vous verrez. **

**J'installe qu'Alice est l'une des seule à Storybrooke à savoir qu'ils sont des personnages d'un autre monde enchanté. :)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. ;D**

* * *

><p><em>8 mois plus tôt<em>

Il faisait toujours noir dans les rues de Storybrooke, Maine.

Une silhouette glissa sur les pavés mouillés, dissimulée dans une énorme cape bleu poudre, la jeune femme avança en vitesse vers une maison défraîchie se trouvant sur une rue comme toutes les autres. La peur nouait la gorge de cette jolie blonde, dont les cheveux noués en tresse lui tombaient aux épaules. Elle était splendide, mais ce masque de terreur ne lui rendait nullement justice. Son poing cogna deux fois contre la porte, puis, l'attente. Son cœur battait, si fort qu'il semblait résonner dans les trottoirs vides de cette coquette ville. Enfin, l'ombre d'une maison peu meublée s'ouvrit devant les yeux de la nouvelle venue. Une voix cristalline s'échappa du vide que la blonde ne parvenait pas à discerner:

« Ton nom? »

Elle hésita une seconde, puis, comme pour se défaire d'un poids immense, la jeune femme murmura:

« Ashley. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une adolescente d'environ 19 ans dont les cheveux blonds croulaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, cela s'ils n'étaient pas rasés en certains endroits. L'apparition était presque fantomatique tant sa peau était blanche, ses yeux cernés et clairs. Le regard d'un bleu glace luisait presque dans la nuit. Ashley s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans pour autant oublier de regarder derrière son épaule s'il n'y avait pas le moindre risque qu'on l'ait suivi. Le propriétaire de la ville ne la laissait jamais tranquille, l'empêchant de travailler normalement, de dormir, de vivre, en somme.

Les deux filles se regardèrent longuement, une bataille oculaire pour dénicher la vérité. Puis la plus jeune dirigea l'inconnue vers une pièce qui avait tout l'air d'un salon. Inondée de noirceur, une petite table décimée de vieillesse tenait à peine debout. Deux chaises se faisaient face et un service à thé trônait, ayant visiblement servi beaucoup puisqu'il semblait fortement usé. Brusquement, la première s'arrêta, sondant de nouveau Ashley de ses yeux aussi pâles que la neige.

« Mon nom est Alice. Tu ne sauras jamais rien de mon arbre généalogique et je ne répondrai pas à ce qui me semble trop personnel. »

Ashley hocha la tête doucement, presque rassurée d'entendre plus longuement la voix de cette personne qu'on lui avait recommandé. En fait, c'est Ruby qui lui avait dit d'aller rencontrer Alice pour trouver réponse à ses questions... Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, puis, trop curieuse, avait cédé. Sa grande amie s'était donc chargée de lui réserver la nuit de mardi pour rencontrer la jeune blonde dont personne, ou presque, ne connaissait l'existence.

Alice pointa la chaise qui faisait dos à la porte à son invitée, puis prit place face à elle. Ses maigres mains attrapèrent la théière et elle versa du thé dans leurs deux tasses. Un sourire presque carnassier s'était esquissé contre sa bouche.

« Le problème avec lire dans le thé, c'est qu'il faut boire tout le contenu de la théière avant d'apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, fit la jeune femme en ricanant.

-J'imagine. »

Elle était si mal à l'aise que son front reluisait sous les nombreuses gouttes de sueur. C'était long, trop long, avant qu'elle n'ait la vérité.

« Alors, Cendrillon, tu es au courant que Ruby m'a beaucoup parlé de toi? Peut-être trop à mon goût, si j'étais toi. »

La jeune femme trembla dès qu'elle entendit ce nom inconnu. Pourquoi? Tout son corps résonnait à ces quelques syllabes dangereusement douces à l'oreille.

« J'ai, comme qui dirait, un certain don pour dénicher l'âme des gens. Je suis née comme ça.

-Pour... pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

-Tu n'as pas l'air du genre de traître qui irait tout dire à la Mairesse. Même que tu me sembles plutôt du genre à la craindre. »

Le visage mince et tout en lignes d'Alice faisait peur dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Sa chevelure étrange n'amincissait pas la tâche de la voir de son côté, plutôt que de l'imaginer folle et sortie d'un asile. Ashley vide d'un trait sa tasse, brûlant sa langue par le fait même. Le plus tôt elle sortirait, le plus tôt tout irait mieux. C'était sans compter qu'il lui faudrait rentrer chez elle sans se faire prendre. La quiétude était bien loin dans le schéma de sa nuit. Ses magnifiques yeux passaient des murs nus de la maison, à la théière, au regard perçant de la blonde lui faisant face, aux rideaux parfaitement opaques, à la main osseuse, de nouveau à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire machiavélique. Tout s'enchaînait dans sa tête trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne le flot de ses pensées.

« Mr. Gold veut ton enfant. Je l'ai lu dans les feuilles de thé de Ruby.

-Je...

-J'ai toujours raison, ma belle Cendrillon, alors tu ferais mieux de tout de suite t'y faire, sinon nous ne passerons pas un bon moment. »

Alice versa de nouveau du thé dans la tasse d'Ashley, liquide que celle-ci vida de nouveau d'un coup, empirant ainsi la brûlure.

« Tout doux. À croire que tu aies peur de moi.

-J'ai peur de vous, répliqua violemment Ashley qui ne pouvait se contenir quand elle entendait le prénom « Cendrillon ». Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Ruby.

-Elle est notre seul point commun, Princesse. Elle est notre amie à toutes les deux.

-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas répandre la rumeur que je suis encore en vie, fit Alice en versant encore le contenu de sa théière.

-Pourquoi? Ça ne fait pas de sens! Le Shérif et la Mairesse connaissent tout le monde dans la ville et...

-Le hic dans cette situation c'est qu'ils me craignent tous les deux. »

La confusion dans le visage de la jeune femme était si visible qu'il fut difficile pour Alice de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Oh, je sais, entama-t-elle en faisant pianoter ses doigts sur la table. Une petite fille maigre comme moi, aussi étrangement affublée et en plus de cela, folle, comment pourrait-elle être crainte par les deux têtes au pouvoir de la ville? Premièrement, le Shérif ne détient rien ni personne. Il est le joujou de la Mairesse, ensuite... La Méchante Reine n'a aucune chance de vaincre. Son cœur est noir, trop noir pour pouvoir gagner au final. Et moi... Je connais l'âme de tous. Toutes vos identités. Je les vois dans les fleurs, dans la lune, dans le thé. Vous êtes vivants tout autour de moi, alors que je vis à peine, telle une funambule.

-Alors... je suis... Cendrillon?

-Oui, ma belle. Une princesse ayant trouvé son prince par chance, parce qu'un souhait a fonctionné pour te transformer l'espace d'une nuit. »

Ashley sourit lorsqu'elle revécut son bal de graduation. Elle n'avait pas l'argent pour y aller, ni pour se payer un bel ensemble à porter. Mais Mr. Gold l'avait financé en lui souhaitant de vivre la soirée de son existence... La plus belle de toutes, celle dont elle pourrait se vanter même dans des dizaines d'années. Il lui avait cependant intimé de se souvenir de cette seule et unique règle: Rien n'est gratuit. Ashley reprit conscience de sa présence dans un salon décrépi aux côtés d'une fille plus jeune qu'elle ayant des visions. C'était étrange, beaucoup trop étrange. De nouveau, son front se mit à perler de sueur.

« Alors, le jeune de la Mairesse a raison? Nous sommes tous... dans un livre pour enfant? s'enquit avec crainte la jeune femme.

-Oui, on peut dire cela. Henry est un petit être très sensé. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour, mais ça ne se fera pas maintenant. Je ne ferais que détruire ses beaux efforts.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut être vrai.

-Cendrillon, tu le sais, au fond de toi, que tout ce que je te dis n'est pas un mensonge. Tes yeux sont effrayés, mais tu comprends tout.

-Qui es-tu? »

Ashley pleurait presque, les nerfs tendus. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose: Qu'on réponde à sa question et qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Connaître les données d'un monde dans lequel elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ne faisait que la terroriser. Ruby avait tenté un jour de la saouler et de tout lui déballer. Partie un peu, cela aurait infiltré son cerveau avec tant de facilité. Mais la peur avait pris le dessus, comme maintenant.. Cette fille faisant la lessive pour les autres n'avait aucune envie de comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Juste en sortir. C'est cela, juste en sortir vivante.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis. Alice.

-Quel personnage? demanda de nouveau Cendrillon, en grinçant des dents.

-Alice au Pays des Merveilles. La petite fille qui s'est trouvée catapultée dans un monde merveilleux, où tout était plus déjanté que sa véritable existence pitoyable de jeune anglaise. La chenille qui fume, le Chapelier Fou, le Lièvre de Mars. Tous ces amis qui ne se sont jamais retrouvés à Storybrooke. Je suis seule, Cendrillon. La Méchante Reine a trouvé le moyen de tuer mon âme avec sa malédiction.

-C'est donc vrai?

-Nous n'avons pas droit au bonheur, Princesse. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous libère enfin. »

Alice attrapa la théière presque vide et vida les dernières quantités pour que les feuilles tombent dans la tasse d'Ashley. Une goutte glissa le long du bec de la théière, qu'elle lécha avant de déposer de nouveau l'objet. La pièce qui était autrefois tiède devint glaciale.

« Vois-tu une image dans les feuilles? »

La jeune femme fixait sa tasse, troublée. Elle n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Sa langue, encore douloureuse à cause des brûlures semblait complètement pâteuse et inutilisable. Ou peut-être avait-elle tout simplement oublié l'usage normal des syllabes? Terrifiée, angoissée, malheureuse.

« Non.

-Je crois que oui, moi, fit Alice d'un ton neutre qui n'intimait aucune réplique. À moins que tu préfères que je te le dise? »

Ashley se leva brusquement, attrapant la tasse et la lançant au mur. Les feuilles de thé s'agglutinèrent au papier peint défraîchi. La jeune femme cherchait la sortie, trop prise dans ses émotions pour parvenir à respirer comme il le faudrait.

« Tu ne peux pas changer ton destin, Princesse, pas toute seule. »

Alice n'aimait pas poignarder ainsi cette jolie fille. Elle n'avait pas envie de détruire quiconque, mais c'était en-dehors de son pouvoir. Mr. Gold avait tout le pouvoir à Storybrooke. Il aurait l'enfant de Cendrillon, ce qu'il en ferait ne tenait que de lui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire autre chose, peut-être un mot d'encouragement. Mais sa langue était nouée. La jeune blonde jeta un regard dans sa propre tasse. La moitié des feuilles s'y trouvaient. Un chat luisait dans l'intimité encore humide de ce petit compartiment circulaire. Elle crut même y voir un œil fermé, comme si son ami de Chessire l'intimait de se lever et de changer quelque chose. Il clignait toujours des yeux quand il voulait faire passer un message.

Mais changer quoi? Alice, après plusieurs escapades au Pays des Merveilles, n'avait jamais amené quelqu'un à revoir sa vie différemment. Elle même n'avait pas eu droit à une fin heureuse, malgré son jeune âge.

La nuit frisquette n'attirait pas les gens dehors, mais la mince silhouette de Cendrillon se découpait trop pour qu'on puisse la manquer. Il ne faudrait qu'un bref regard entre deux rideaux pour apercevoir l'incongruité de cette jeune femme se promenant à une heure si tardive. Alice se surprit à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle entrouvrit.

Lorsque qu'Ashley se retourna, la « voyante » l'avait rejoint, pantelante. Alice posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme enceinte, sous l'éclairage de la lune, on aurait dit de vieilles branches mortes cherchant à attirer cette jeune beauté dans un torrent maléfique.

« Je voulais te dire que... Le poignard et le bébé, les deux images que tu as vu, elles peuvent signifier plusieurs choses. La victoire contre Mr. Gold, peut-être. »

Ashley esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Tu penses vraiment que je puisse m'en sortir?

-Oui. Les amis de Ruby sont aussi mes amis. Et nous ne pouvons pas vivre malheureux toute notre existence, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu as raison, Alice, c'est notre tour. »

La cape bleue poudre entama de nouveau sa route vers le taudis lui servant de maison. S'il y avait la moindre possibilité, c'était déjà une quantité d'espoir bien plus grande qu'elle n'en avait il y a quelques heures. Une personne en ville croyait en elle, malgré l'équation évidente discriminant ses chances de réussite.

Alice marcha lentement vers chez elle. Les quelques mètres la séparant de son logis étaient dangereux, car n'importe qui pouvait l'apercevoir et la dénoncer au Shérif. Il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix de l'enfermer, ce qui lui arriverait ensuite ne dépendait que de Régina. Probablement la forcer à voir le futur de chaque personne de Storybrooke, histoire de lui donner une substance sur laquelle fantasmer à propos de son pouvoir. Mais elle n'avait plus peur. Alice ne craignait même pas la torture. Peut-être que de vivre une forte dose de malheur lui donnerait droit à une fin heureuse.

Il fallait y croire.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle tourna la tête pour regarder le rosier pourri qui croupissait à gauche de ses marches. En son centre, un insecte était allongé. Assez gros pour qu'on puisse voir de multiples détails de sa physionomie. Le plus incongru, c'était sa couleur. Un bleu perçant, qui scintillait dans le peu de clarté qu'on retrouvait en cette heure de la nuit. Absolem.

Alice ne put réfréner les trop nombreux sanglots qui s'échappèrent de son corps. Enfin. Enfin, ses prières muettes furent récompensées. Ses maigres mains attrapèrent délicatement la chenille. Elle fut piquée par les ronces, saigna un peu, mais rien ne pouvait détruire l'instant. Elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je trouve que cette histoire est moins intéressante que la première, sans doute parce qu'elle est plus longue et qu'il y a moins d'action. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. :) C'est le premier crossover que j'écris de ma vie, haha. On se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau SnowCharming. ;D Merci de me lire!**


End file.
